deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ More updates from Admin In my last post I stated that I would be finishing outpost attacks and lootable bosses very soon. However, in the last couple of days I've noticed that the implementation of these two systems has a lot of cross-over, since they will both essentially be global events that happen at set times and places. After a bit of thinking I came to the conclusion that it would be better to combine both things into the same system, and expand the design further. A lot of people have mentioned that one the major things lacking in DF is a proper storyline. I had always planned to make some kind of story-based missions in the future, but it was something I was going to put off until "all the other crap is done". Now, with the way that the other systems are shaping up, I've come the realization that putting a decent story into the game wouldn't be so hard. At least not on a coding level anyway. So, my new plan is to take what I have with lootable bosses and OAs, and combine them into a single events system. I'll then make it so each event can have it's win conditions, rewards and area 'effects' heavily customized. Finally I'll set things up so each event can be given a proper plot. Once complete we'll have a mix of random daily events (like OAs, and boss spawns) combined with hand designed, plot driven, mission style events. Hopefully it will give Dead Frontier more goals and purpose, whilst also making the game world come to life. I want to make Fairview feel like a real place. The hardest part in all of this will be the actual writing for the plot. At the moment I'm leaning towards the possibility of taking submissions from the DF community, but I'm not totally decided at this stage. The other option is that I convince Ian (Xaelath) to do it, since he did such an awesome job with the Outbreak mini-games. Of course expanding the design will mean more time, but not too much more. As I mentioned before, some of the work is already done so I'm thinking it'll be ready in 2 weeks. Please don't lynch me if I'm wrong though. November 19, 2010 November 19, 2010 Neil has Released an update on his Development blog today. "Unfortunately my house move took up far more time than I expected. The biggest problem was that it took forever for the internet company to setup a connection in the new house. I was travelling back to the old house to get some stuff done, but it's a good 2 hours journey in each direction so was hard to do it often enough (especially since I can't drive and had to rely on other people for lifts). The new connection finally came up on the 10th of this month and since then I've managed to get a fair bit done. ''Recently I've been working on: OAs Boss loots New enemies PvP improvements I'm aiming to at least have OAs and boss loots complete by the end of next week, and the rest in the week after that. Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I've chosen to do these things first (rather than interiors and barricading for example) it's because I feel these are the updates that will provide the biggest "bang for your buck" in terms of time. IE, they will add a lot to the game and won't take me a very long time to implement." November 15, 2010 The Corpse Blaster was removed from the Credit Shop today. Because of the massive number of Blasters bought, the price of this limited edition item will probably take time to increase. Only time will tell if it will ever become as expensive as previous Limited Edition weapons. Also the interface of the marketplace has been updated. When you buy something, you won't have to wait for the entire page to reflesh, now the thing you have just bought will be cancelled from the list, making the whole buying process much more faster. November 08, 2010 Due to complaints about aggro being to common making it near impossible to loot, Admin has lowered the chances of an aggro spike. Although it is now livable, most people probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference; although aggro spikes still occour in single player, they are nowhere near as frequent. November 05, 2010 Various updates have been made to the Inner City: aggro will now follow you between areas, and the ability to reloot items by changing area has been removed (it appears that you even if you refresh, you cannot . An option to increase the brightness has also been added. October 21, 2010 Dead Frontier went into maintenance mode today while it was being transfered to a more powerful server that will be able to handle the increase in players. October 17, 2010 A few optical minor updates continue to pop up, Nastya's Holdout was redesigned to suit the new style of the other 3D Fairview outposts and the Nourishment, Health icons shown in the character sidebar at the outpost and ingame were changed to a more modern style as well as the Cash icon. October 16, 2010 Earlier today, a test to move DF to more powerful servers to support the currently heavily increasing active player count sadly failed and crashed the server for a few hours. The problem is currently heavily being worked on, since the mark of 4,000 simultaneously online players in Dead Frontier has been reached recently, which also seems to be the limit of our current hardware system. Please be patient, since the server may be slower than usual until we have moved to the new server. October 15, 2010 A new weapon has been added to the Credit shop. The Corpse Blaster is a GodCrafted shotgun made of bones, with requirements of 50 strength and 100 shotgun skill. The shotgun may be purchased in the Credit shop for 1000 credits (800credits for Gold Members). The Corpse Blaster is a limited edition weapon, and is only available for purchase from the Credit Shop until November 15th, 2010. Stats are listed as: 12 Gauge Ammo 30 Round Capacity Slow Reload Speed Slow Firing Speed Zero Critical Chance 50 Strength Required 100 Shotgun Skill Required 5 x 12 Damage Per Hit The graphics for Security Boxes and Courier Packages have also been updated. An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse